Memories
by Goddess-Of-Anime
Summary: This is a story about what Yami does after a tragedy happens in his life.Will he move out of the country;or will someone change his mind?R+R!Chapter 3 up!And this is the same story by Animegrl.I only changed my pen name!
1. Grief

**MEMORIES**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! And I probebly never will!

Yami: Are you sure you should be doing TWO stories at the same time?

Animegrl: I'll be fine. And Yami, if you please, read the warning.

Yami: Like as if I have a choice.

WARNING!

There is a charactor death in the beguining of the story. And a lot of insulting and mild swearing. (The insulting will come later in the story)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1. Greif

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami sighed as he looked at the grave. The words engraved in it was, **Yugi Motou**. /Why? Why did Yugi have to die? Why wasn't I there for him?/ He thought sadly. He was able to answer the last question. Yami still wasn't sure how Yugi died exactly. All he knew was, he wasn't there for Yugi when he needed him most. "Heh." He laughed bitterly "I should be the one in that grave. " He walked the away slowly. Dripping from standing in the rain.He was thinking about what Yugi said to him before he died.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Yugi?" Yami asked, panick and worry oozing into his voice. Tears staining his face.

"Yami. Please don't cry. I'll always be with you." were the last words he uttered.

Yami kneeled next to Yugi, feeling him drift away.

~*~ End Flashback~*~

Yami shut his eyes to keep the tears from falling. The tears came down anyways. He wished he had never parted from Yugi. If he didn't, he would be dead. Not Yugi. He went to the gameshop to tell Yugi's Grandfather he was moving out. He didn't belong there. He took refuge in anothers body. / I don't deserve to be in this world./ He thought the same thing over and over. The more Yami thought about it the sadder he got. /I'll move to Egypt./ He thought. But how he would tell Suguroko, he didn't know. Yami was hoping to ecsape from this sadness if he moved out of Japan. / I wonder what Tea, Joey and Honda are doing./ Then became captive by his thoughts.

( Tea, Joey Honda are at the arcade) Tea sighed. She missed Yugi so much. It was like as if life itself stopped. They were all sitting & sulking. They ordered a pizza, but they just weren't hungry. Finally Tea spoke. " I wish Yugi was here. It's really differant without him." Tea finished with a sigh. Nobody felt like talking. Then Tea got an idea. " Why don't we go to the graveyard and pay our respects." So they left leaving the money to pay for the pizza on the table. As they were walking Tea started thinking. / Why did Yugi die? I mean, it's not like as if he was bad or anything. In fact, he was a better person then I was. I always got pissed off by such little things. He was always so kind. And had a big heart. Bigger than mine. But right now, i'm not pissed off. I'm just really sad. I wonder how Yami is taking it?/ then Joey broke her thoughts. "Well, we're here." The gang walked to Yugi's grave. Tea shut her eyes to keep the tears from comeing. It was impossible. Joey was remembering how much fun he had with Yugi, so was Honda. They both stared crying too. Tea bent down and place the flowers on the grave.

(What Yami is doing) Yami right then, he was remembering what he and Yugi did the past Summer.

~*~Flashback~*~

Ryuo walked over to Bakura and 'accidently' dropped ice-cream on his head.

"Ryuo! Why the f*cking h*ll did you do that for!" He screamed to his light

Yugi and Yami were doubled over in laughter.

The Bakura shouted out. "I'm going to kill all of you!"

~*~ End Flashback~*~

He smiled at the memory. He was thinking over if he should be move out or not. He shook his head then started thinking again. / You have to move out stupid! You weren't invited into Yugi's home in the first place. It's better if you move out./ He was still walking in the rain, and almost missed the game shop. / I better just tell him. It'll be harder to tell if I wait./ He cautasly opened the door. As Yami opened the door the bell made a ringing noise. " Yami? Is that you?" Suguroko asked. " Yes it's me. Um, Suguroko. I need to talk to you about something." Yami squired slightly. Suguroko cocked his head slightly to one side, " Eh? What is it you want to ask me about?" Yami opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then actually said something," I think I should move out. " He watched Suguroko for some reaction. He couldn't see one, but he could see the sadness in his eyes. Right now Yami wished he hadn't said anything. Then Suguroko spoke," Well then, you better start packing." Yami walked up the stairs slowly. / Does loss ALWAYS have to be so hard and sad? I knew Yugi for such a long time. And the day before his birthday, he died. The police thought he was murdered. They questioned me. They acussed me. Those police men were so, vile./ Yami was thinking about Yugi's death again. When he got to "his" room, the tears came back. In two days someone was coming to remove Yugi's bed. He decided to pack up only a few things. Then afterwards, Yami crawled into bed sulking. He cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Animegrl: How sad! (sob, sob)

Yami: Hey! I'm the one who's sad! Not you!

Yugi: How come I had to die?!

Animegrl: I know you are the one who's sad, Yami. And Yugi. If you didn't die then Yami would have nothing to grieve about.

Yami: You know that flashback of past summer?

Animegel: Yeah. Soooooooooooo?

Yami: that's from the chapter in A Crazy Summer that you didn't post up!

Animegrl: I know the chapter was short. But that's how it ended. If anyone has an idea for the next chapter. I would be VERY happy to hear them! And pleaz review. Or else you won't know what's in the next chapter. And you'll be very sad if you don't. So go on people! Review!


	2. Desisians

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Animegrl: Right now I am thanking Yuui.

Yami: Why?

Animegrl: Because someone actually read the first chapter. And I'm not going to write the next chapter till I get 4 (or 3) reviews for this chapter.

Yami: Aren't you supposed to say that at the END of the chapter?

Animegrl: I just felt like saying that. And sorry about the delay! I'm really busy , and not to mention it's almost Christmas! 'sigh' On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2. Decisians

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Yami woke up he walked ever so slowly to the bathroom. He saw his eyes were red and puffy from all that crying. He was glad no one was there to see this. Yami spalshed cold water against his face. He looked back into the mirror. His eyes didn't look so puffy, or red anymore. He went back into his and changed. It was Saturday. And seven in the morning. He changed into his navy blue shirt. Then tugged on a light blue shirt over it. He left it unbuttend and rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows. He pulled on his pants and shoes, along the way he grabbed the millenium puzzle. Then headed out the door. He was walking down the street in the breezy spring morning. Then he started to feel more calm and relaxed now.

A couple minutes later; he hadn't gone far. Yami heard a scream. He ran towards the sound. He saw a couple of boys hitting someone. When Yami came he saw it was a girl they were hitting. "Leave her alone!" Yami said this with all the rage and fury he had. The boys whirled around to see an angry Yami. They looked him strait in the. They got frightend when they saw the anger flickering in Yami's eyes. The first boy spoke, "We didn't mean it. Honest!" The two other boys nodded in usion. Then ran off. Yami bent down to see if she was okay then asked, "Are you okay?" The girl stared in to his violet eyes. She saw concern, fury, and what was this? Loss. "Yeah. I'll be fine." She replied. When she stood she almost fell. And cried out in pain. Then Yami proposed to carry her. She couldn't refuse. They walked in silence. The black and blond haired girl then spoke and broke this dead silence, "I didn't get your name."

Yami blushed slightly. "Oh. M-my name is Yami." , he stammered. She just smiled, " My name is Tori. And thanks for helping me out." When they gotten in front of the gameshop Yami shoved the door open. A ringing noise filled the room. "Yami? Is that you?" Sugoruku asked. "Yes.", he replide. /Where have I heard that before?/ Yami asked himself with amusment. Then Sugoruku looked over his shoulder to see Yami helping a young girl stand. "Oh? And who might this be?" Sugoruku asked. "This is Tori." Yami replied smoothly without faltering. "What's the matter with her?" Sugoruku asked Yami. "I was walking then I heard her sream. I followed the sound. Three boys were beating her up. So I helped her." Yami explained. "Then you should bring her into the house and clean up those wounds and cuts."

"Yes." With a turn Yami, with Tori, swiftly walked inside the house. Yami set Tori down on a chair. And rumaged through the cabenets for gauze and bandeges. Tori was waiting pationtly and started thinking, /Why do i feel like this? I feel so safe around him. And yet I feel jumpy. Wait, Can I be in...LOVE? No. I can't be. I mean, I shouldn't be, uh...Okay I don't know what I mean. But when I look in his eyes. I see so many things. One of the things, are loss. I know this much too well./ Tori began drifting through her thoughts; at rhe same time, Yami was too. / I feel comferterble around her. I feel so calm. No! I CAN'T be in love. I wouldn't be able to handle losing someone else./ Without another thought he he found what he was looking for. He spoke, "Here. This shouldn't hurt." He gently wrapped the the big cut on her arm. Then the one on her leg. Tori started blushing. When Yami was done Tori TRIED standing up, but to no avail, she fell. She yelped in pain. Yami was so scared, he imedietly pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?"Yami asked with worry in his voice. Tori just smiled and replied, "Yes. And your cute when you care." Then she fell asleep in the blushing Yami's arms. Yami then decided to put her on the couch to sleep.He was doing fine, untill he lost his balence fell on the couch with Tori on top of him. Now he was blushing furiously. But stayed on the couch and decided to get off when when Tori woke. Instead fell asleep also. Sugoruku walked in to find Tori on top of Yami. He did nothing. Instead decided to leave them there; until they woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Animegrl: Awwwww.Yami's crushining on someone. Yay! Yami's getting happier!

Yami: You better make me happy in the rest of the chapters.

Animegrl: I can't promise you that. But what I can promise you, in the next chapter you will find out where she's living. And what Yami'll do next. And pleaz review. Like I said in the beguining, I want at least **4 or 3 **reviews.


	3. Feelings

Animegrl: I'm so so so so so happy!

Yami:Why?

Animegrl: So many people reviewed chapter 2! That's why! O well. On with the fic!

Auther's Note: For the people that know me as Animegrl, and the people who don't.I changed my pen name to Godess Of Anime.I hope that's not confusin'!And be sure to read my other fanfic, A Crazy Summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3. Feelings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami's eyes fluttered open. To his surprise he was on the couch, with Tori on top of him! At first he tried to get up. Then stopped, and thought, /Why should I wake her up?/ Then relaxed. After a couple minutes Tori woke up. She wasn't surprised she was a top of Yami. Of course, she just woke up. She stared at Yami's face. At that moment Yami broke into a grin, "About time you woke up." Tori frowned, "Like as if you were awake longer than me." Then rested her head on his chest. /This feels right./ Yami thought. They both tried to stand up, instead caught in liplock. Tori then thought, /Can't...breath. Must ...get...AIR!/ She pulled her head away. Yami looked to the ceiling, embaressed. "I, I'm, I'm sorry." was all he could say. "It's okay. Just a few more minutes. Please?" Tori asked, her head buried in his chest. He said nothing but gazed at her. /Why? Why did I do that? I shouldn't have done that./, then he rested his head on the couch.

After fifteen minutes they both woke up. Tori got up and stood up on the floor. Yami did the same. "I have to go." she fiddled with her shoe laces before she went out the door; Yami caught her by the waist. "Y, Yami?" she blushed. He said, "Please come and visit me soon." Tori gazed at his soft expression before answereing, " Yes. I will." She kissed him on the cheek than ran out.

/I know him from somewhere. But where? OH! He won the tournament on duelist island! How stupid of me! Oh well. Better get home before Bakura gets mad./ She walked up to the front door and opened it. "Where the h*ll have you been!" Bakura demanded. " I was outside." she replied smoothly. "You were outside for FIVE hours?! Tell me everything!" Tori frowned, /Right now I'd prefere Ryuo's whining than Bakura's shouting./ " Some guys were beating me up and then Yami came.." Tori was saying before Bakura cut her off, "Yami? Yami?! Why the h*ll was Yami there?! What did he do to you?! Tell me everything!" /Why me?/ She thought before speaking, again, "Like I was saying, Yami came there; then he carried me back to his house. Mended my cuts. Then I rested on the couch while he was helping out around the gameshop. I woke up and walked home.", Tori crossed her arms and decieded not tell him that they were together most of that time. "Well at least you're okay." Bakura's voice softened. Tori was glad the worst was over. It made her uncomfertable to see her cousin worry about her.

Yami was thinking about Tori. /This is going to make it even harder to move out now. Tori. I love you./ Sugoruku noticed Yami's far off gaze he ased, "Yami? What's the matter?" Yami snapped back into reality, "Oh. Nothing."

About four hours later Yami went to pay his respects to Yugi, his hikari. He gathered sme flowers along the way. When Yami got there he arranged the flowers on the grave. He noticed some othe flowers on the grave too. /His friends must have been here before./ he felt the tears threatinening to come down. He headed home. /Where does Tori live? I'll ask her when I see her again. But when?/ he asked himself as night fell across the sky. When he came home went to bed. Thinking. /Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her./ he sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Animegrl: Yay! Another chapter finished! And I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer.

Tori: Yeah. Sure you will.

Animegrl: How did you in here?

Tori: (shrugs) Dunno. And I know what you're going to do in the next chapter!

Animegrl: Please don't tell! Somebody's listening! (stares at reviewer)

Yami: Will you tell me?

Tori: Sure. 'whisper'

Yami: 0_0 ;

Animegrl: Pleaz follow the arow so you know which butten to push. (which means review; and i need at least 3 or 4 to continue; or else you won't know what happens next and it shall eat away at your soul! Mwhahahahaha!)

Athorer's Note:The only reason why I'm posting this chapter so early is because it's February 1,2003.And at the MathCounts Competition TMA won first place in everything!Time to celebrate!Pixi stix and orange soda for all!Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (follow the arrow!)

|

|

|

|

|

|

V


	4. Tori

Animegrl: Chapter 4 already!I'm so so so so HAPPY!

Yami: Are you sure you want to still write this fic?

Animegrl: Are you crazy?! Of course I still want to write this fic! On wit da fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4. Tori

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Tori came by to see Yami. Bakura insisted on coming along. Eventually Tori had gotten through to him by tying him to a chair and locking him in a closet. The violent actions must run through the family. "Hey Yami!" Tori shouted out as Yami came into site. Yami looked to see who said that. When he saw it was Tori he smiled and called back to her, "So you decieded to show up?" Tori looked quite offended, "I'm sorry. My cousin kept me longer than I thought. Please don't be mad.", she gave him an apoligetic hug. Yami was surprised at first, then returned the hug. "Hey! I have an idea!", Tori said, "Maybe we can rent a movie." Yami thought for a moment, then said, "Okay." They headed to Blockbuster; or where ever they rent movies in Japan.

After a half hour of arguing over which movie to take. They finally walked out. Yami opened the door and Tori stepped inside Yami's home. She pushed the DVD in the player. The movie stared. After two hours of watching they started to get tired.(the movies four hours long. what?! they're watching Lord Of The Rings the extended movie.) Yami, forgetting Tori was sitting right next to him, he accidently hit her in the stomach. A giggle escaped from Tori's mouth. "Eh? You ticklish?" An evil grin was plastered to Yami's face. "N, no.", horror sread across her face; 'cause she knew exactly what Yami was going to do next. "Oh really?", he said before lunging at her. Tori tried to escape. She was not able to. "Stop, HAHAHA, it, HAHAHA! You, HAHAHA, YOUKAI!" she screamed. Yami stopped for five seconds and said, "Who are you calling a youkai?" Then resumed to what he was doing.

Meanwhile Yugi's friends stopped by the gameshop and asked Sugoroku if Yami was at home. He was. They opened the front door and waled into the living to see Yami on the couch tickling a laughing/crying Tori. Tea began to walk over, Joey and Honda had to hold her back. Unfortunetly they didn't cover her mouth. "What the h*ll are you doing Yami?!" Tea screamed. Yami stopped and looked up in total surprise, "Oh. Hi Tea." Tori stood up and said, "I'm sorry. I probibly should leave." She walked out the door and outa site. "Who is she Yami? And why was she here?" Honda asked. Yami said nothing. Tea, who was still being restrained by Joey and Honda, demanded, " Why was she here?!" All Yami did was walk out the door. /I need to relax./ he thought. "Uh, did we say something wrong?" Joey asked. But Yami was already out of hearing distance.

/Don't they trust me? All we were doing was watching a movie. And having a little fun./ Yami tought misrebly. Then in the shadows he spotted Tori. She was sitting under a tree, with a far away look in her eyes. He decieded to not scare her. "Hey.", he said. Tori turned her head and spotted Yami. "Hey.", she muttered. "L, look. I'm sorry about what happend back there." Yami had a hard time trying to find the right words. "It's okay. It's happened before.", she said. /She has that far away look in her eye again./, then Yami plopped down next her. "What's wrong?" Yami asked her. "It's just, I've moved so many times. And during the time I lived here, my, my parents died. My cousin is letting me stay with him 'till I find a place of my own. You?" Tori asked Yami. Yami was surprised then said, "Some, someone very close to me died. I've been thinking about moving to...Egypt.", he finished.

They both sighed. Then Yami asked, "Where do you live?" Tori looked at him then replyed, "I live with my cousin, Bakura on 28 Holiday RD." Yami looked at her and thought, /Sh-she lives with Bakura? That's why she came late. But they don't look anywhere near like each other./ Tori snuggeled next to Yami and said, "I'm glad you're here." Yami thought for a moment and said, "Me too." They both watched the sun setting together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Animegrl: Yay! Chapter four compleated!

Yami: It was short! And how come Tori lives with Bakura?!

Bakura: Are you saying I don't care?!

Tori: You know, Bakura's not a bad person. Just a violent maniac.

Animegrl: I'm agreeing with Tori. And Bakura's mine! And pleaz review! I want at least FOUR or THREE reviews for this chapter. If I don't, I won't continue this story! And if going to flame my story please make it constructive. Or else I won't take them. 


End file.
